Stay?
by Warratah
Summary: this is a sequal to "Dyng Rose"'s story "Stay". cloudxreno cloud's POV Rated for language & lemon


Hi

Umm….. So I don't really own this story I read a fanfic by 'Dyng Rose' called 'Stay' & I liked it so much that I made a sequel to it, so you know you should probably read that first but this one does work by it's self as well, maybe?

It's rated T because of language & some reasonably bad lemon so if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII or Cloud, or Reno, or Tifa so please don't sue me?

Oh yeah & don't flame……… don't really know what that is but it sounds painful so don't do it!

Enjoy!

Stay?

I left him there.

Alone.

I always do. I don't know why I even go back to him. I don't know why he always lets me come back. I don't know why I want to go back. But I know that I do want to go back. Even if we don't talk, & even if I only fuck him to pleasure myself. I do want to go back. I always do.

If Tifa hadn't called me would I still be there? Would I have actually spoken to him? Would he have spoken to me? Would I have been able to fall asleep there? Would we have spent the whole night together? Would I have woken up tomorrow next to him? Would I have liked it? Would he…..?

Why do I keep going back to him?

********

I left him just over an hour ago. I can't get that look out of my head, the look he gave me just before I drove away. He looked so calm. He wasn't angry or sad or even confused. It's almost as though he expected it. What was he thinking when I drove off. I suppose it was something like "I'll see you in 2 hours." I hate that, but I suppose it's true.

When I got home she was still awake. She had a cup of tea or coffee or something in her hand & another sitting on the table in front of her. 'Does she expect me to drink that?' I wonder but keep the thought to myself. There was no point in making her mad.

"Welcome home!" She put her cup down & walked over to me throwing her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist but in no way did I return the hug.

" I missed you! How did the delivery go? Was everything ok? You won't believe what happened to me today!" She filled the room with pointless talk & I responded in my usual way. Saying what she wants to hear but not what I want to say. She seemed happy enough with the responses I gave her every other time she asks these things so I assumed she would this time.

When my quick one word response became even to dull for me to say I just stayed quite, she took this the way I had hoped & assumed I was tired so we went to bed. I took off my shirt & lay down in bed before she was done in the bathroom. She always did take so long in there, what was she doing I would wonder, but never enough to actually ask her about it.

She joined me on the bed eventually, lying way too close to me & putting her arm over my chest holding me close to her. She wanted me to hold her to but I refused just pretending that I was already asleep. She was asleep soon.

If her sleeping state she looks nice, calm, quiet. I don't really know what he looks like asleep, I only really see him staring at me. He always stares at me. Maybe he wants to tell me something?

I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Tifa has her arm resting where he bit me earlier, I guess it hurt more then I thought. I pushed her off me & onto her side of the bed. She never did understand the whole personal space concept. Not like him at all. He liked the way we always kept 2 feet between us when we slept & so did I. Sure it is true that I never actually spend a _whole_ night there, but I do have short naps after we or more specifically _I_ come. But he understands our system, as long as I get want I want he can get what he wants as well, just so long as that doesn't include talking [or any form of noise really] or moving or being in control. Those are my rules & he knows it! Now if only I could get her to abide by them…

I fell asleep for a while but ended up dreaming about him again. How does he even do that to me?

Tifa was still on her side of the bed so I could get up without her noticing. I pulled on my shirt & left the sleeping woman in the bed alone. When I got to his bike I thought as to how I would get it out of hearing range of Tifa to start it up, but decided that I didn't really care if she heard me or not. Maybe then she would get the idea that I don't really love her at all. Please, like she was _that_ smart. She would definitely need someone to spell it out for her.

I put my key in the ignition & drove off.

********

I drove at about 280km/h so I reached his house in 25 minutes it seems that I couldn't control myself as well as I thought. When I got there I didn't knock, I just went straight up to his room.

He was still awake.

He stared at me in the doorway for a moment before unbuttoning & removing his pants. I smiled to myself, it would seem as though I didn't even need to tell him what to do anymore. He just knew. Mind you what else would I be here for?

He grabbed a bottle of lube from under the bed & started to prepare himself. I shed my clothes & joined him on the bed.

He leaned back on the bed & put his arms above his head, I grabbed both of his wrists with on hand, using the other to lift his leg, giving me better access. After I had positioned myself at his entrance I looked up at his face to see him clenching his eyes shut, knowing what was coming next.

With one movement I sheathed myself in him feeling his tightness all around me. He bit his lip to stop from screaming. I waited for him to relax more before pulling out almost all the way then forcing myself in again & again & again, going faster & harder each time until I reached a comfortable rhythm. He was breathing heavier now & so was I, but not like him. He was restraining himself from moaning or calling out, knowing that I would just be angry if he did.

I could feel my orgasm coiling in my gut, so I let go off his arms & grabbed his hips strong enough to bruise, which I probably did. He began to pump himself at the same pace I was going, & he started staring at me again, I pretended not to noticed, & besides I was to busy focusing on my thrusting, & keeping from coming until he was ready. I don't know if he knew I was waiting, I don't think he did but every-time I fucked him I would wait.

I felt him tense around me & it became too much to hold back. I came into him with one final thrust, releasing my seed in his warm moist body, he came shortly after me & I collapsed next to him rolling 2 feet away. He turned on his side staring at me still panting heavily. I avoided his eyes & looked at the ceiling trying to recover my breath.

When my breathing became normal again I got up & put my clothes back on never once looking back to him & his staring eyes that are always locked on me. When I was dressed I went to the door but just as I was about to leave something grabbed my shoulder. I turned back & the redhead was no longer on the bed but standing in front of me his eyes still staring, but this time, I didn't look away.

I stared back at him. Looking into his eyes & he looking into mine.

"Reno………" My voice shocked both him & me. It had been so long since I had last said his name.

"……………Stay?"

I didn't really answer his question I just closed the door & went back to the bad with him.

I didn't hold him. I didn't want to, Reno didn't want me to. But I stared at him & he stared at me until our eyes got to heavy to hold up, then we fell asleep.

We both slept.

In the same room.

In the same bed.

Together.


End file.
